The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4
Game *Name = The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4 *Kana = *Rōmaji = Hīrōton gurūpu *Composer(s) = Shoji Meguro, Yoko Shimomura *Platform(s) = Wii U *Release date(s) = JPN: TBA, USA: TBA *Genre(s) = RPG *Mode(s) = Single-player *Rating(s) = ESRB: M *Opening Song = '''''"Past the Tears"''''' by ''Stereopony'' '''''The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4''''', Alternatively known as '''''The Heroton Group X Persona 4''''', is the final game in the Gaiden Branch of the Series, and also replaces ''Persona 4: Dancing all Night'' as canon for the Persona series. This is the second game in the Gaiden series to not feature series protagonist [[Erick HeartGold]] as the main character, and also is the second game that he does not appear at all. The story revolves around to follow up to [[Rionia HeartGold]]'s "Childern of Darkness", by means of the Investigation team being involved in the affairs of the Heroton Group. Eloy's daughter, [[Eroichi Rosario]], was kidnapped by her uncle, [[Fernando Rosario]], for unexplained reasons, as he travels to Tampa, Florida, after a lead he received by an [[Togegarnis the Chaos Fairy|anonymous source]]. Meanwhile, the Investigation team is making a guest appearance at a convention there as well. Soon the two teams find themselves trapped in the Center, which has now become warped into a Gigantic castle that turns everything staged into reality, thanks to a woman called [[Souji Seta]], and her mysterious Gem known as the [[Phantom Ruby]]. Additionally, Eloy's other motivation for going to Tampa is, Ruichi, who has vanished over a week ago. Eloy Route The story is set during the typhoon which had the Cultural Festival of Gekkoukan High cancelled. After two days of being bedridden due to a cold, the P3 Hero decides to head out to Tartarus with his team. Everyone is gathered in front of its entrance while they wait for him finish his visit at the Velvet room. At that time, Fuuka notices a spider, but quickly brushes it off as her imagination. Back in the Velvet Room, the P3 Hero is speaking with Elizabeth who notes that her Master is not present. She says that the only Persona she can fuse at the moment is Legion. Theodore appears to bring assistance, also refuting that Elizabeth's statement is not true, and that she can in fact fuse other Personas. Suddenly, the Velvet Room blacks out, and when the light returns, everyone in SEES is already inside causing confusion amongst them. The Velvet Room (which is an elevator) then falls. Upon stopping, the group steps out only to be greeted by what appears to be a Cultural Festival. They immediately split up to investigate the area, learning that there seems to be no exit, and that the school is called Yasogami High. There is one area they haven't explored, however, as it contains Shadows within -- an attraction called You in Wonderland. As they were about to enter, two students -- Rei and Zen appears, and tells them not to go in as it is dangerous. They reassure the two that they are capable to protecting themselves and invites them to tag along and escape the area... Eroichi Route Set during the Yasogami High School culture festival shortly following the cross-dressing pageant, the P4 Hero meets Margaret at school. She invites him and his friends into the long-nosed fortune teller's booth only for them to find it opens into a platform connected by three broken stairs. When they attempt to leave the booth, Naoto Shirogane notices the school now has a large clock tower outside -- something Chie Satonaka claims has not existed at Yasogami High since when she was an elementary student. While looking for a booth, they come across one that was not on the program -- a door marked You in Wonderland -- where they discover they can summon their Personas outside of the television and find Shadows inhabiting the area. Ruichi Route/True Ending [[Mikuratana-no-Kami]] It is eventually revealed that the world that they are being held in was created by Zen, actually a part of Chronos. Twelve years ago, when he came to guide the soul of a girl, Niko, who had just passed away, he was intrigued by her despair and first created the world in order to get her to speak, and then, wanting to save her, wiped her and his own memories, also giving the two of them new names in the process. The characters of Persona 3 and 4 restore Zen and Rei's memories and awaken the remaining part of Chronos that wants to fulfill its duty, and together with Zen defeat it, allowing Zen and Rei to pass on to the afterlife. Characters Characters in '''Bold''' Indicate being playable in the opposite story also, but only either for endgame or temporarily. Eloy Story *[[Eloy A. Rosario]] *[[Ruichi Cores]] *[[Yu Narukami]] *[[Yosuke Hanamura]] *[[Chie Satonaka]] *[[Kanji Tatsumi]] *[[Rise Kujikawa]] *[[Naoto Shirogane]] Eroichi Story *[[Eroichi Rosario]] *[[Nanako Dojima]] *[[Tohru Adachi]] *[[Sho Minazuki]] *[[Marie]] *[[Yukiko Amagi]] *[[Teddie]] *[[Natashaa Replica]] (After a certain point) Antagonists *[[Illuso]] *[[Natashaa Replica]] *[[Souji Seta]] **[[Togegarnis the Chaos Fairy]] *[[Fernando Rosario]] Trivia